1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for securing file folders or similar objects within the drawers of office furniture and the like.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary or desirable to store file folders or similar objects within the drawers of desks or other pieces of office furniture. The file folders are desirably stored in such a way that they can be opened for removal of papers or other items therein without removal of the file folder itself from the drawer and in such a way that the individual file folders are easily located, removed from the drawer and returned to the drawer as desired. This requires that the file folders be stored in an upright position so that they are easily located and handled without regard to such things as the thickness or the number of the individual folders within the drawer.
A number of arrangements are presently available for the neat and orderly storage of file folders within a drawer. One such arrangement which is well suited for use with relatively thin files involves a pair of strips extending across the drawer at the front and the back thereof and which are engaged by tabs at the opposite ends of the file folders. Other arrangements which have proven to be better suited for use with the storage of relatively large and thick files are those which compress the file folders against one of the vertical inside surfaces of the drawer. One such arrangement utilizes a spring loaded keeper which extends upwardly from the bottom of the drawer and which is manually adjustable so that it can be positioned against the files to secure them in place. A somewhat more elaborate arrangement involves a similar keeper in combination with a pivoting drawer front which disengages the spring loading mechanism of the keeper when the drawer front is pulled down.
While prior art arrangements work reasonably well in most instances, it would be desirable to have an arrangement which provides for greater versatility or flexibility in terms of where the file folders or other objects can be secured within the drawer while at the same time reducing the cost of the arrangement through simplicity in the hardware used. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a file folder storage arrangement in which the drawers of office furniture and the like could be adapted for easy conversion into file folder storage areas at nominal expense. It would furthermore be desirable to provide a file folder storage arrangement which is simple and easy to use.